


Long Way To Heaven

by homopayno



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homopayno/pseuds/homopayno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana wants Brittany to understand how she feels without saying much. She also, is struggling with how others perceive their relationship. Brittany always seems to know how to make things feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Way To Heaven

“Britt…” Santana whispered against the soft, exposed skin of Brittany’s shoulder.

It was late August, only two weeks before school started back up, and instead of actually taking some time to reflect on labels, what she truly wanted in a relationship with Brittany, and more importantly herself, Santana had spent the last two months of summer having sex. Lots of sex.

Santana quivered like a finely tuned violin string under the warm touch of Brittany’s careful hands. Santana couldn’t understand how Brittany was able to make her aware of every nerve in her body with just the light trace of her fingertips running up the length of her thigh. The windows of her dad’s BMW were tinted and she laughed at the bemusement on the blonde’s face when she hadn’t wasted any time before climbing atop her lap and covering all exposed skin she could find with feather-light kisses.

Santana’s lips ghosted across satin skin and came to rest in the dip of Brittany’s collarbone. “Mm, San, your lady kisses are the best.”

“I know,” Santana bit back a grin. She used the tip of her nose to run a line up the length of Brittany’s neck, nipping playfully at her earlobe, and delighting in the stream of giggles that stirred her hair.

Everything about this felt right. The way their bodies fit together allowed Santana the escape into another being that she hadn’t realized she needed. Santana’s heart always skipped a beat when Brittany would willingly offered herself as a powerful safe haven of comfort. Santana never truly felt that she deserved all the love that Brittany gave her but she reveled in it, would never be able to turn away from it, and that’s how she got here. Her chest was pressed firmly against Brittany’s, the material of her sundress scratching against her breasts; a spaghetti strap fell off her shoulder, forgotten. Somewhere inside her mind she thought that maybe if she could get as close to Brittany as possible, physically, the girl she loved would be able to feel how weightless and freeing this love was; how something so terrifying made her feel so fantastic and airborne.

There were few days like this, when she would spend the whole day apart from Brittany, but when they happened, Santana became a lit fuse, leaving a fiery trail in her wake, waiting for someone to set her off completely. She couldn’t openly share and discuss her feelings about Brittany with anyone, so she let it burn her from the inside out.

“You’re perfect, absolutely perfect.” Santana breathed. She felt Brittany squirm underneath her; the bunched up cotton of her skirt rubbed against her heat and Santana instinctively ground downward into Brittany’s lap. A hand went to tangle in Brittany’s hair. Her ponytail was now loose and lopsided. Santana breathed the familiar vanilla scent of her as she took in the sight. Her eyes, a cool ocean blue; when Brittany looked at her it was as if she was cleansing her spirit, cooling the burn.

Brittany leaned in to touch the tip of her nose to Santana’s. The gesture was quick but delicate. Santana needed to make love to her now. She needed to hear Brittany gasping, panting in her ear; needed to feel and see and taste.

“Britt Britt, can you lift up for me?” She asked, shift her weight to one knee as she leaned up, unwilling to break away from the captivating swirls of aquamarine in her eyes.

“Mhm.” Brittany nodded, a red flush staining her neck.

Santana straddled her thigh and raised one of Brittany’s legs so that it lay over hers. The buckle of the seatbelt pressed into her knee as she leaned back to lower the passenger seat. Brittany’s fingertips drummed on her skin, and Santana wasted no time before lacing their fingers together and pressing a kiss to fine pink lips. A hum of delight vibrated between them.

Santana felt Brittany’s hand creep painfully slowly underneath her dress; she rocked forward causing Brittany to moan. She smiled. Yes, this was exactly what she needed Brittany to feel. Santana licked playfully at the roof of Brittany’s mouth as Brittany attempted to press her hips up off the seat. Their tongues slid together as Santana lifted a hand, releasing Brittany’s and allowing her to grip Santana’s lower back. Her palm rested on the bare skin of her collarbone; her thumb gliding back and forth in the curve of Brittany’s neck.

A street lamp outside the car flickered on and off, as though it knew no one was paying attention to it. The windows of the SUV began to fog. Santana pressed Brittany firmly into the seat and began to grind maddeningly slow. She captured Brittany’s bottom lip between her teeth and tugged. The fabric of their panties began to dampen and Santana clenched silken flesh around nothing. Santana started to rock them back and forth at a quicker pace; Brittany broke the kiss and turned her head to the side, gasping for air.

Santana watched as Brittany uncoiled beneath her. “I love you so much,” She panted, “Can you feel it? This?” Santana thrust hard against Brittany, causing her leg to wrap firmly higher up on Santana’s waist. “Tell me you feel me, Britt, please.” She begged, dropping the weight of her head against Brittany’s shoulder, unable to look at her face any longer.

“Oh San, I… of course… I do.” Brittany sounded flustered.

And then it happened. A tap against the window sent Santana’s insides into a frenzy. She jolted away from Brittany, pulling her dress down to cover herself and turning her body to look through the window. Brittany reached from behind her and wiped away the fog revealing the outline of a heavyset man, who seemed to be in police uniform. It felt as though a boulder had crashed to the bottom of Santana’s stomach. Before she could stop her or climb back over to the driver’s side, Brittany had pressed the button to lower the window.

“Hi, Mr. Officer.” Brittany rested her chin on Santana’s shoulder.

“Um, good evening, uh, ladies.” The officer looked just as stunned and embarrassed as Santana felt.

“Are we in trouble?” Brittany asked.

“Well, this is the parking lot of a… a business and you shouldn’t be… uh, parked here this late. I’m going to have to ask you to move.”

“Oh, okay we can move,” Brittany nodded and looked at Santana. “You can drive to my house, right?”

“Uh, uh huh.” Santana was looking down at her lap, wishing she was anywhere but here, with this strange man looking in on her and Brittany.

“Alright, well, have a good night.”

“Night!” Brittany called back as the police officer hurried to his squad car.

Santana pressed the button so the tinted window could enclose them in the confines of the car once more. She scrambled over the center console and into the driver’s seat; not even waiting for Brittany to bring her seat back up or any seat-belts to be secured before throwing the car into drive and quickly leaving the parking lot.

The drive to Brittany’s house was silent. Brittany fiddled with the buttons on the radio. Santana concentrated on the road and her breathing. The air felt so stale. A few times she thought to put the windows down but her hands wouldn’t move from the grip she had on the steering wheel. She kept having to blink back tears.

Why did she have to feel embarrassed? And not because she was a teenager who had gotten caught making out in a deserted lot, but because she had gotten caught making out in a deserted lot with another girl. She could feel the shock and judgment radiating off of that cop. Normally Santana loved shocking people but this felt so personal, so intimate.

They pulled into Brittany’s driveway fifteen minutes later. “Santana? Are you okay? You’re crying.”

Brittany’s gentle voice seemed to hug around her, allowing the numb feeling to subside a bit, Santana finally felt the dampness on her face. She gasped at the air, taking in harsh breaths. Brittany edged closer to her and began to massage circles around her shoulders.

“I’m sorry.” Santana slumped against Brittany, and pulled on her arm so that she was positioned awkwardly over the console.

“Why are you sorry? What did you do?”

“I don’t know why I feel this way, why I get upset like this when people find out about us.”

“But you don’t care what people think. You’re amazing and beautiful and fierce. You don’t have to cry over what other people think, San.” Brittany kissed Santana’s temple.

“I want you, I really, really do.” Santana was attempting to convince people that weren’t in the car to hear her.

“I want you too. Let me show you.” Brittany nudged Santana’s arms open and climbed into her lap; she positioned their legs the way they had been before being interrupted, the only difference being that Brittany was now on top. Santana finally smiled and bit back a laugh when she could hear Brittany’s ass bumping against the steering wheel.

“Here,” She rolled her eyes and leaned the chair away from the wheel so Brittany had more room.

“Thank you, my mom says I’m a peach.” Brittany wiggled in the extra space.

“You bruise like a peach?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never beaten a peach up to see.”

Santana laughed while Brittany kissed all over her tear-stained face, and wrapped an arm around Santana’s, gripping her shoulder. “You’re really strong Santana, and you don’t have to be afraid of anything.” Brittany’s nails ghosted down Santana’s arm and she shivered. “We can go through this together,” Brittany pushed Santana’s dress up and rubbed a finger above the line of her panties. “I’m always here for you.”

“Touch me please.” Santana pleaded. Her tears cooled her flushed skin, and her pupils were blown wide with need. She clawed at Brittany’s arms, attempting to will herself inside her body.

Brittany slipped her hand past the waistband and Santana reveled in the feel of Brittany’s fingers pressed against her slick heat. She toyed with the sensitive bundle of nerves. Santana began to thrust forward uncontrollably. She loved the way Brittany took control of her body like this. Santana sought out her lips; once finding them she sucked at Brittany’s tongue. She moaned loudly, wanting to hear everything that Brittany was doing to her. Their voices filled the car and Santana allowed herself to be enveloped by the divine sounds. Brittany’s hand began to increase in speed, circling around and thumbing at her clit. Santana mumbled incoherent admissions of love against her lips.

Brittany pulled away from the kiss and settled her lips close to Santana’s ear. “I love you San, I love you and I’m always gonna be right here.” Santana couldn’t tell if she was sobbing or groaning as pleasure scorched her skin.

She screamed Brittany’s name over and over until she could feel Brittany again, right next to her; cooing into her ear for her to calm down.

“I’m sorry.” She breathed, her voice scratching at her throat.

“You don’t have to be sorry, come inside with me.”

Brittany helped Santana out of the car, into the house, and underneath the plush duvet of her queen sized bed. Brittany didn’t let go of Santana all night and Santana didn’t move from her spot. The warmth radiating from Brittany’s body was like hot chocolate on a winter evening. Santana shuddered at the idea of ever having to walk out into the cold, judgmental world without her. She fit perfectly at Brittany’s side as if she was meant to be lying next to her for the rest of her life.


End file.
